Wild Ride
by SilverRaindropsFall
Summary: Another one of my Hiei stories! This one is about a girl named Yume who is totally clueless to what is about to happen to her!
1. Chapter 1

Silver: _Again... Todd is on vacation... here is the new story... and Betabonanza is helping me to wrap up my story so that I don't have to just drop it cold turkey... alright? So it might be a few days... but I might be able to get up a new chapter. You all have to thank Betabonanza! Here's the story (Disclaimer: I don't own Yu yu Hakusho... just the characters and story line I make up) Sweet snow for ya'll!_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a girl as she ran down the street, her long sheet of chestnut-brown hair bulled up into a high ponytail billowing behind her. Ever so often she glanced past her shoulder and saw the monstrosity still in hot pursuit! Holding her books tighter to her chest, she picked up her pace as she spotted her house just a few meters away. The 6', six-armed demon picked up its pace and came after her. 

Once she reached it, she hurdled her fence and rushed to the porch. When she stumbled onto her porch, she spared a glance to the front of her yard and saw the demon had finally stopped pursuing her. "I'll get you!" it growled as it disappeared. The girl sighed as she walked slowly to her front door… this had been going on for two weeks now…

Yume Shirker… the average school girl never would've imagined that the "boogeyman" would go after her. Not much had happened in her life at the age of 15. The only truly dramatic, life-altering event that had happened to her was her parents death… she never really knew how and why they were killed, let alone, where. Yume now lived with her Aunt Jo and Uncle Sean and currently attended Kotare School. 'I'm seriously thinking that I should skip school tomorrow…' she thought. Once she finally caught her breath, Yume walked into her house.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was school today?" questioned Aunt Jo. Ever since Yume's aunt and uncle took her in, Jo had always tried to treat her like her own daughter… Yume appreciated the gesture but she always thought Aunt Jo was trying too hard. Yume caught the scent of chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen as she passed by it. "Same as always!" replied Yume pretending to be cheerful. Yume continued up the stairs, ready to crash for a quick nap on her bed when Aunt Jo spoke up again.

"Yume, can I see you for a moment?" Aunt Jo never just 'wanted to see' her niece for 'a moment.' Something was up, Yume thought as she walked around the corner and into the kitchen. As she stood before her aunt, she could see how many differences there were between her mom and her mom's sister. Where Yume's mom used to be slender, her aunt was a little bit more on the pudgy side. The girl's mother had red hair while her sister had black. But she saw the same midnight blue eyes as her mother… as herself. Yume stood 2 inches or so over her aunt and she was at least half her aunt's size.

"What is it, Aunt Jo?" Yume asked politely. Her aunt smiled and gestured past the girl.

"There's someone I wanted you to meet!" Yume slowly turned to look at the kitchen table which she hadn't paid any attention to until just now. At the table sat four men that you'd never even seen before in her life.

"Well, Yume. These gentlemen are from a where teens can become more secure and decisive!" said Jo. 'Great! Now my aunt doesn't think me secure!' thought Yume.

One man stood up and held out his hand. Yume looked him over… he had long blue hair, brown eyes, and was quite tall. "Hello, my name's Shin Hikari and these are my fellow staff members," he said. Yume took his hand and shook it but his smile after she'd done so gave her creepy chills. Each of the other guys stood and shook her hand as they were introduced by Shin. The first was Suke Ton; he had messy blonde hair and jade colored eyes. The next was Toya Susu; he had purple hair, cut short and even and deep purple eyes. The last one was Sess Jokratesh; he had red-orange hair and orange eyes.

"Now that we all know each other, Yume, they have offered you a spot at their camp for a few weeks. Why don't you go and pack and I'll take care of the rest of the business," said Jo happily. Shocked at the happiness that emanated from her aunt, Yume went to her room and began packing.

After she'd packed her things and said her goodbyes, the camp counselors escorted Yume to a shabby looking van with no windows in the back. Shin helped the girl in and everyone else hopped in, too. Yume waved goodbye to her aunt and uncle and wished her aunt hadn't made her go to this "camp."

Once the house door shut, Toya shut the door and Shin started to drive the vehicle away from Yume's home. "Now, Suke," said Shin. It sounded like a command which brought a confused look to Yume's face. Suke reached toward her neck and pressed down on a pressure point which made the girl black out.

"Did we have to knock her out?" questioned Sess.

"Yes. Doctor Demonic told us that we had to," explained Shin.

"When are we going to stop taking orders from _him_?" Suke said disgustedly.

"Until I can figure out a plan to get us out of there without getting killed!" exclaimed Toya.

The kidnappers reached their headquarters and Shin picked the unconscious Yume up and took her to the study chamber…

Once Yume came to, she heard a few voices speaking to her right. She knew one was Shin but she couldn't place the other. She tried to sit up but found that she was held down by something. Her eyes flew open and she checked what was wrong. She was bound to a metal table…

"She's awake!" Shin burst out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" shouted Yume at a small old man in a white lab coat.

"Not much, my dear. Just a healthy subject for my experiment," said the doctor with a cruel mirth in his eyes…

* * *

Silver:_ Tell me what you think! If you don't like it tell me and I'll take it off right away! Byes!_


	2. Chapter 2

Silver:_ It's been a while since I posted the first chapter, but SongSiren wants me to continue... so I will continue:grin:  
_Todd: **... it really does take a while to rewrite chapters that are already set in stone so be nice...  
**Silver: _Thanks Todd! Now on to our Chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Yume stopped struggling for a moment. "Experiment? And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" she questioned, fearful of the answer.  
Doctor Demonic looked at his 'patient' with a calculating expression. He seemed to be debating on whether or not it would be wise to tell Yume exactly what part she was to play in his experiment and by the look on Shin's face, Yume concluded he had no clue as to why Yume was the chosen link.  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you... I've come up with a brilliant concoction to use for a blackmail of sorts and you, lucky duck, are the top nominee for the trial run." Doctor Demonic chuckled darkly while Yume gathered he thoughts for her next question.  
She couldn't come up with a cleverer way to phrase it so she settled with, "Why me?"  
"Ah," sighed the doctor while his eyes took on a whole new glint of malicious ferocity, if that were at all possible. "You see, you're not just anyone, Yume Shirker... for you are the daughter of Jounichi Shirker and Tea Kuniki making you a demon of extraordinary powers over ice and wind... Not the mention that your father was the bane of my existence until that most joyous day when I arranged for both him and your mother to be assassinated at that lovely garden party that had been dedicated to all their hard work under the orders of the **great**, _Lord_ Koenma," hatred and malice were fused into the title of the man who had supposedly been Mr. and Mrs. Shirker's employer.  
Doctor Demonic paused to let the information sink into Yume's head and heart. She'd completely given up her futile attempts to release herself from the metal bindings. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't give this lunatic the joy of seeing her pain.  
When she finally trusted her voice not to betray her emotions, she spoke again. "Who is it you're trying to blackmail?"  
He let out a short bark of laughter to mock her pain... her situation... and her suddenly overwhelming ignorance to what she really was... not human but demon...  
"Koenma, of course! And how, you may wonder, am I to do this? And furthermore, what is the concoction I mentioned earlier have to do with it?" He prolonged answering the questions for a dramatic effect.  
"Let's begin with the latter... it is a lovely little mixture of spirit energy and blood from none other than one of the members of Koenma's own Reikai Tantei! An ice and fire demon whose name escapes me as of the moment but who is one of Koenma's strongest and most advantageous allies.  
"I will inject his blood into your veins which will connect your nervous systems... whenever the boy gets hurt you will feel that pain, no matter how slight... this way, if I don't get what I want, Koenma will have it on his conscience that an 'innocent bystander' is getting hurt at his 'soldiers' expense!"  
A sudden wave of despair descended upon Yume who was completely bewildered at her vast ignorance. Unknown to either doctor nor patient, a look of complete remorse paraded across Shin's face.  
Yume was jerked out of her rampant thoughts when a needle pricked her arm... needless to say, her fear of needles rendered her unconscious...

* * *

Silver:_ Voila!! Hope you liked it!  
_Todd: **Bye!**


End file.
